timeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Info
Warning: Spoilers Direct rip of: http://kong.perfectgalaxy.com/locale/en_US/bossInfo.txt and excerpt of: http://kong.perfectgalaxy.com/locale/en_US/info.txt (ripped on 1.13.2012) 10100=Pirate Jane: She likes to borrow resources from other planets, by force. 10200=Pirate John: A seasoned space bandit who will stop at nothing to getting his loot. 10300=Arion: Cunning and devious leader of the pirates and the ruler of the pirate planet. 20100=Pirate Scout: She is in charge of the first line of defense for the Pirate Planet. 20200=Pirate Security: Security guard who protects the entrance to the Pirate's Space Castle. 20300=Pirate Guard: She is Arion's personal bodyguard. 20400=Arion: The pirate boss has a much stronger force at his own home base. 30100=Grassland Saint: The green saint of grasslands, protecting the first destination coordinate of Mu's gemstone. 30200=Ocean Saint: The blue saint of oceans, protecting the second destination coordinate of Mu's gemstone. 30300=Forest Saint: Powerful saint of the forests, protecting the final destination coordinate of Mu's gemstone. 30400=Guardian Beast: A magical beast who guards the gemstone on Mu's Planet. 40100=Artemis: A young and loyal elder guarding the eastern side of the Holy Mountain. 40200=Soujin: Talented and wise elder who protects the southern side of the Holy Mountain. 40300=Grendel: Paranoid and stubborn elder guarding the western side of the Holy Mountain. 40400=Venedir: Strong and skillful elder who protects the northern side of the Holy Mountain. 40500=Alcon's Guardian: A powerful mechanical guardian protecting the Alcon's gemstone. 50100=Anton: A Veeren tribe leader known for his bad tempers and over-confidence. 50200=Adriana: A Veeren tribe leader who will let no one near her treasures. 50300=Anris: A proud Veeren tribe leader who can be easily angered. 50400=Naddar: A brave Veeren leader who is loyal to his kin. 50500=Masked Man: An evil masked man who is on a seek and destroy mission. 60100=Captain Richard: This handsome captain of the enemy force is skillful but inexperienced. 60200=Captain Michelle: This pretty captain of the enemy force has fast reflexes. 60300=Captain Gene: Captain of the enemy force, known for her bossy nature. 60400=General DePaul: General of the enemy force nicknamed scarred gray lion. 60500=General Cyana: One of the high ranking generals in the enemy force. 60600="Space Devil": The antagonist of the story who hired the pirates to attack your planet. 70100=Fire Sprit: Friendly elemental spirit. Caution, don't play with fire. 70200=Earth Spirit: Energetic element spirit who welcomes any challengers. 70300=Water Spirit: Playful element spirit who likes all kinds of jokes. 70400=Wind Spirit: This elemental spirit can be anywhere and nowhere. 70500=Thunder Spirit: Don't fear the roaring thunders; fear the elemental that causes it. 70600=Light Spirit: Let there be light, and there was no more darkness. 70700=Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, and Justice. She is the protector of Legendary Armor. 80100=Strength Guardian: Being strong is always better than being weak. 80200=Speed Guardian: Fast and furious? Better watch out! 80300=Attack Guardian: This guardian has very powerful attacks. 80400=Defense Guardian: Rumored to have an impenetrable defense. 80500=Patience Guardian: The guardian has great patience, do you? 80600=Rage Guardian: Can suddenly attack with instant rage. 80700=Ares: God of War. Do not underestimate this graceful protector of the Legendary Weapon. 90100=General Prissy: Sensitive and self-confidence, one of the female generals of the enemy. 90200=General Thomas: General of the enemy forces, known to torture his opponents. 90300=General Alice: Don't let the pretty face deceive you, she is a ruthless killer. 90400=Lord Antonio: High ranking lord and a loyal follower of the enemy. 90500=Lord Allan: High ranking lord, brother of Antonio. 90600=Lady Alexa: One of the most trusted subordinate of the enemy. 90700=Lady Katherine: This beauty is second in command of the enemy force. 90800="Space Devil": Can you win in this final showdown? 100100=Elite Pirates: There are still many other pirates in the galaxy waiting for you to dispose. boss101=Snow Man:He Only appears Christmas Day. boss201=Bubble Mook:Bubble member boss202=Bubble Wizard:Bubble member boss203=Bubble Lord:Bubble member boss301=Gloom Sailor:Gloom member boss302=Gloom Crew:Gloom member boss303=Gloom Captain:Gloom member boss401=Dragon Wizard:Dragon member boss402=Dragon Saber:Dragon member boss403=Dragon Lord:Dragon member raidGalaxy1=Snowman raidGalaxy2=Bubble World raidGalaxy3=Spirit World raidGalaxy4=Demon World raidBoss101=Da Snowman raidBoss201=Bubble Kid raidBoss202=Bubble Queen raidBoss203=Bubble King raidBoss301=Spirit Sailor raidBoss302=Spirit Captain raidBoss303=Lord of Spirits raidBoss401=Demon Guard raidBoss402=Demon Lord raidBoss403=Aspyromuth bossInfo101=The Snowman ran off with Santa's sled and presents. Defeat him before he ruins Christmas! bossInfo201=This spoiled teenager loves visitors, which he use as practice target. bossInfo202=Don't mess with the queen of bubbles, or she won't be very happy. bossInfo203=The king of bubbles would like to teach you some respect. bossInfo301=Don't be fooled by the goofy looks of this drunken spirit sailor. bossInfo302=The captain of the spirit fleet isn't too happy about your recent attacks. bossInfo303=Your invasion has angered the lord of the spirit world. Be prepared to fight. bossInfo401=This elite demon guards the entrance to the demon world. bossInfo402=Lord of the demon world has been summoned to take care of the intruders. bossInfo403=You have reached place of Aspyromuth, the king of demons. Will you be strong enough to survive? Category:Raw Data